Julie Who?
by xLAxPRINCESAx
Summary: Julie breaks up with Ben... so Gwen tries to cheer him up by setting him up with a friend of her's, neither of them knowing so. Rated T because I want it to be. BENxOC! GWEVIN! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I didn't make up!
1. Chapter 1

Ben sighed. Julie broke up with him after the "separation incident" where Ben not only went to her tennis match, but he also saw the 'Sumo Slammers' movie in live-action 3-D, and umm… attempted to fight the Forever Knights with Kevin. He then stuffed his face in a pillow and screamed.

"Come on," Gwen opened the door to his room. "Kevin's taking us to the carnival that just came into town."

"Who cares?" he replied, voice muffled from the pillow his face was on.

"I do," she attempted to pull him off the bed. When she couldn't she gave up. "Kevin! Get Ben out of here!"

"I thought you said he would agree to this," he walked into Ben's room and flipped the green-clad boy onto his back. "Have you been crying?"

Ben wiped his nose on his sleeve and Gwen made a face. "No," he sniffled.

Kevin pulled the younger boy out of the room. Once he was out Ben walked the rest of the way to Kevin's car. As soon as he got in the car he slammed the door.

"Hey!" Kevin snapped. "You know you're not supposed to be slamming my door or-"

"Kevin, calm down," Gwen put her hand on the dark boy's shoulder. "He's goin through a hard time, back off a little."

"Whatever, he's still gonna get over it."

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest lightly, he then grabbed her hand in his own and their fingers intertwined. She gave him a worried look and turned back to Ben who was burying his face in his hands. Kevin squeezed her hand for reassurance and they arrived at the carnival.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's PoV

"We're here to have fun," Gwen said in a cheerful voice. "Not mope around, so cheer up!"

"Julie and I were going to come here together! How can I?"

"Sorry," Gwen said. Kevin held her hand and tried to walk away. "Nope," she popped the 'p'. "I'm waiting for someone. I told her I would meet her here."

"Gwen!" shouted a girl who quickly hugged Gwen.

Khennahddey's PoV

"Gwen!" we gave each other a quick hug, only she used one arm instead of two because she was holding her boyfriend's hand.

"This is Kevin," she raised the hand that was intertwined with the black-haired boy. Then she pointed to a brunette boy with emerald coloured eyes. "And this is Ben."

"Hi," I raised my hand so the boys could shake it. "I'm Khennahddey."

Kevin shook it, but Ben merely looked at it as if my hand were disease-ridden or something, so I wiped it on my jeans as if I were thinking the same thing.

"Khennahddey," Gwen said. "Jake's here."

"And so is Julie," Kevin pointed in a different direction than Gwen. "And she's holding some guy's hand."

"Please don't see me, please don't see me," both Ben and I chanted at the same time. We looked at each other and instantly thought the same thing: as far as they know, we're together… so we held hands.

"Hey Ben," the girl I assumed was Julie smiled. I looked at Ben, who was visibly upset, and I squeezed his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out," he lifted our hands so she could see, and her face fell until she looked at the guy she was holding hands with. "Y'know?"

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll be leaving now."

"Bye…"

* * *

**Okay, you have met Khennahddey. Tell me what you think about her! Please and thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Khennah," Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and I gasped. "Whatchu doin' with this fool?"

"This 'fool' is," I put air quotes on 'fool'.

"Her boyfriend," Ben cut in, I just stared at him like he was crazy, which from what Gwen told me, I didn't know the half of it.

"Uh, yeah," I smiled, relieved in a way. "He's my boyfriend."

"Prove it," Jake smirked.

"Huh?" Ben and I asked simultaneously.

**A/N- I know this has to be the shortest chapter EVER, but this was probably the perfect place for me to stop! Sorry! And thanks to those who reviewed: A Spoonful of Lead and King of Stories! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Prove it," his smirk got bigger. "Kiss."

"Um, okay," Ben grabbed my other hand. At first it was a lingered peck, but he soon rested his hands right above my hips, not exactly wrapped around my waist though.

I heard talking, but I didn't hear what they were saying. My arms found their way around his neck and his around my waist. I've felt sparks with a guy before, but this, this was like, like everything was exploding everywhere. And when we broke apart, once again we spoke together. "Wow."

I looked at Jake; his mouth was opened so wide that if you parked a semi-truck in it there would be enough room that his lips wouldn't touch it.

"What are you staring at?" I asked the blonde boy as I pulled Ben a little closer to me. "Need any more proof?"

"No!" He yelled as Ben was leaning a bit closer to my lips. Ben stopped and I glared at Jake. "I don't think that'll be necessary. I'll just walk away now."

I gave Ben another peck before Jake was out of sight, and it was like Ben's arm was permanently placed on my waist, which of course I didn't mind at all. And then Gwen broke the comfortable silence.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked. (_Not_ rudely though)

"Let's go on some rides," Ben broke the slight tension and Kevin nodded.

The first ride we went on was the Spinout. While we were on, the song "Airplanes" by B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams was on, and I was singing along when we got off. When the song was over I looked at Ben. He just laughed and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and then I saw flashing lights.

"Paparazzi," Ben muttered.

"It's okay," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't mind, honest."

He sighed and pecked my lips."Promise?"

"Yes," I answered with another kiss. We lingered like that for a while until the lady from Channel 7 News stuck a microphone in our faces.

"Ben, hi!" She said as if she'd known him for a while. "Who's this? What's her name?"

"Excuse me," I half-snapped at her. "I could speak for myself, just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean he's my spokesperson."

She raised her eyebrows (which were shaved off and drawn on *gag*) looked at Ben and he sighed. "Khennahddey."

"Well there you have it folks!" She said with an over-cheery voice. I gave Ben a hard stare that sarcastically said 'thanks'. "Ben Tennyson is officially off the market once again. You heard it first, Channel Seven News!"

**A/N- There you have it! Thanks to my reviewers: King of Stories, A Spoonful of Lead, and ParamoreXO; I really appreciate you three taking the time to both read my story **_**and**_** review! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you think I could a ride home later?" I asked. "My sister dropped me off and I think she's staying at her fiancé's house tonight."

"Yeah sure," he pulled me closer. "Do you wanna go somewhere more private?"

I nodded. He ended up turning into one of his aliens and flew up to a pond placed in the middle of some woods. He turned back to Ben, grabbed my hand, and we walked towards a small dock. We took our shoes off and stuck our feet in the water.

**A/N- I saw the most recent episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and I love Gwen's reaction when that Jennifer chick was all like "Kevin… (then all I heard was) blah, blah, blah." And Gwen tapped her shoulder and said "I will peel you like a grape." That was PRICELESS! Loved it!**


	6. Chapter 6

For a while we just talked (and admittedly kissed a little), but after a while we decided to go back to the fair to look for Kevin and Gwen.

I rolled my eyes when I saw them at the top of the Ferris wheel… a little cliché for my taste, but Gwen loved that kind of stuff. Ben dragged me along to get on, much like Gwen probably did with Kevin, and I laughed. But I maybe had a itty bitty issue as soon as the Ferris wheel guy got us strapped in…

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated. And for those of you who waited anxiously and/or forgot about this, I hope you liked? Eh, I haven't been watching TV all that much lately (I've been watching Young Justice on Youtube though) so I might get people out of character more, oh well I guess. Uh… Review?**


End file.
